Just Be
by Satari-Raine
Summary: A simple outing at a café with Johan wouldn't hurt anything, right? Asuka wasn't so sure, but she'd make the best of it. - Asuka, Johan
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters depicted in the story. Proper rights are owned by the respected owners individually.

**Note:** Here's my first chapter fic! Well, a two-shot. Hope you enjoy!

_**Just Be**_**  
>by. Satari-Raine<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, I don't see how-"<p>

"So, would the one suit with stripes be better, or-"

"Onii-san. Why did you suddenly call me to ask how I am if it was only for you to ask about your fashion choices?" Asuka sighed, exasperated as she rubbed her temples. Fubuki's chuckles echoed within the small cell phone, the sound gleeful and all too amused.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on my beloved little sister. Is that such a crime, my dear Asuka?"

Asuka huffed into the phone when she heard Fubuki's laughter muffle into the receiver. "I…suppose not." Resting her check in her palm, she leaned over her wooden desk crowded with piles of papers upon more piles. Drowning out as Fubuki started chatting away about a pair of twins he recently met, she lifted her head up, marking a nearby paper with a passing grade.

Recently, she had just accepted a part-time job at a small dueling institution in New York. Despite her yearning to teach at places such as Duel Academia in Japan or other large institutes, she found herself pleased as she started her walk towards her dreams. Normally she'd be instructing on the basics of dueling alongside the professor, but he had to leave early to tend to his pregnant wife who was due any day, leaving Asuka his usual duty of grading papers. Despite his protest, she even offered to assist in his job of reviewing over next week's material since she assumed he'd be gone for a while.

Now instead of relaxing over the weekend with a few duels and a novel or two, she would have her plans set from the moment she stepped out of the classroom. However, as Fubuki laughed at something Ryou had messed up on - cooking, it seemed - the young female wondered what she would do on Saturday; she'd spend her Friday grading papers and her Sunday reviewing over what to teach the class when Monday reappeared.

She also wondered how her brother so easily switched from topic to topic.

"So, Asuka, will you do it..?"

Blinking, she gripped her cellphone as she let out a soft apology. "Um. Repeat that please, Onii-san."

Fubuki paused, his smirk audible in the phone. "Ah, ah, ah! Asuka, you weren't listening?" He teased.

"I believe it was only fair when you interrupted me the first time."

"Touché." He replied, his voice a rhythm of chuckles as he shuffled, the noises hushed over the phone receiver. Asuka pinched the bridge of her nose, waiting for him to continue so he'd get to the point of this call. "Well, after I finished about Ryou burning a cup of ramen; I have pictures of his face: priceless. Anyway, I had said that you should come to the party with Momoe and Junko tomorrow evening at five. Oh, myself included, of course."

She rubbed her head. Sometimes she wondered if he ever thought about what he was going to say before speaking. Laughing, he continued. "Your dear friend Junko took a part time job at a karaoke club as a waitress while her dueling assistant application is being checked over. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Asuka paused, contemplating whether or not to agree to her brother's whim. After all, she did have work to do this weekend, and under no condition would she disrespect her employer. Then again, she did have one day free…but what if she didn't finish everything tonight?

Quietly, she replied, "It would be nice to catch up with them again, but…I'll think about it."

Fubuki released a breath into the receiver, followed by a chuckle. "Okay then, if you say so. Well, I have to go, my dear sister. Don't cry, okay?" He teased.

"Oh, please," She laughed. "I'll do my best."

"Good. Call me when you decided…and Asuka?"

She blinked, rubbing her head with her free fingertips as she crossed out a flawed answer, her neck tingling as it was bent to meet her shoulder, her phone in between. "Yes?"

"Don't forget to take care of yourself."

The receiver clicked and the line went silent. Pressing her pen on the surface of the wood, she snapped shut her cell phone with a snap, a soft smile gracing her lips at her brother's words. Standing up, she collected her desired stack of paper, carefully sliding them into her large satchel. Walking towards the door, she flicked the light switch down.

As the light dimmed away, she smiled. "I won't." With the breeze light ruffling the trees outside the glass windows and the stacks of papers resting neatly in her satchel, Asuka shut the classroom door with a resounding click.

* * *

><p>She secured the satchel's strap tighter on her shoulder while she walked through the semi-crowded streets, filled with the sounds of footsteps and conversations until the zooming car's engines drowned out the street's commotions. Running her fingers through her blonde tresses, she paused at the end of the sidewalk as the right-of-way sign flashed red. However, her grey eyes widened as an incoming car honked fiercely, the tires screeching to a stop as it halted in front of a pedestrian who was busily scratching a tuff of deep blue hair while light embarrassed laughter slipped out.<p>

Asuka gasped. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Johan-kun?"

At her hushed tone spoken not in English, her native language slipping out of her mouth at the sight of him, his head snapped towards her direction, leaving her to wonder how he heard her over the roar of the city and the fuming shouts of the driver. Recognizing her, he dashed over, that same million watt smile plastered on his face as he walked up to her, stopping as he glanced down.

"Well, Asuka. This is a pleasant surprise," he laughed softly, replying back to her in Japanese as he scratched that same messy mane of spikes that Asuka noticed that had grown since their last meeting at her graduation from Duel Academia. "I hope you didn't see what happened there." He added nervously, laughing sheepishly as that car speed by, honking angrily at the European-duelist as it disappeared down the crowded roads of New York.

She offered a smile, glancing up at the man who had grown a few inches also in contrast to his hair. Still slightly shocked at merely meeting him again in New York of all places, she spoke, "I'm afraid so, Johan-kun. Didn't you see the sign? It said we weren't supposed to cross." Glancing back at the road, she noticed their side had the right away, and she walked ahead into the street, Johan in tow behind her with an alert gaze as he looked both ways, his lesson now learned.

"I…was distracted." He replied, and even though she couldn't see his face, she knew that same expression of embarrassment mixed with a dazed look still retained itself as his expression.

"By what?"

"Clouds," was the simple answer.

Laughing softly, she turned around to face him as she smiled. However, Johan had started to space out again as his eyes wandered up towards the skyscrapers, effectively causing him to bump into her. Asuka gasped lightly as she landed against the stone sidewalk, slightly dazed from the action before she hurried to pick up her spilt papers.

"I'm so sorry, Asuka! Here, let me help." He rushed out, bending down to scoop up her papers in a blur. She blinked, still recovering from the fall to realize he had all of her forms in a neat stack in one of his arms, his large palm outstretched towards hers with an apologetic, sheepish smile. Accepting the hand, she clasped their palms together, surprised at how warm his skin was to her touch. Feeling herself fly up from the ground, she offered him a simple thank you as she collected her papers, slipping them neatly into the bag.

"Heh. Oh! That reminds me," He said suddenly, rubbing the back of his head in that same habit she'd seen him have since their time at Duel Academia – it reminded her a bit of Judai. "I'm in town for a little while since I just finished with a small tournament match. Well, I'll only be here for this weekend only. Judai's planning on visiting me back home so I'm on a tight schedule." Laughing, he scratched his cheek, making Asuka believe he didn't sort out his thoughts before speaking; the thought made her smile.

"Well, what I mean is if you have some spare time, we can go catch up? Maybe grab some food or even duel? I haven't dueled any of my old friends since Judai's last visit."

Chuckling that even when inviting someone for a lunch date, Johan still managed to add the words 'Judai' and 'duel,' she merely shrugged, unsure. "Well, I have papers to grade tonight, and I have to figure out my teaching plans this weekend. I promised my employer."

At this, Johan's grin fell slightly as he entreated, his tone still polite. "Ah, but Asuka, you have to take a break once and a while, right? It wouldn't hurt you to take an hour off, I promise." Smiling brightly, his eyes shinned with optimism and eagerness, that same shade of light that Judai always had when excited; why she was making so many comparisons between the two, she didn't know.

"Well, yes but–"

"Asuka." He interrupted, his voice soft with a polite ring. "It's not good to stress out so much; you even did it while at Duel Academia." Before she could reply, he held up a hand and smiled. "Just allow me to take you out for a cup of coffee, or we could go eat at your favorite restaurant." Walking forward, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay to take your time, and I'm sure your employer doesn't want you to overwork. Besides," he trailed off, shrugging as he backed away a few steps. "You can always plan your lessons on Sunday, so you can have Saturday free with me for just an hour or two."

Asuka glanced at him, slightly shocked at why he was so set on this self-appointed mission, but completely understanding of what he meant. _'It's just like what Onii-san said today; almost as if both of them are on sync to try to get me to stop being a 'work-a-holic.' _Rubbing her head, she frowned slightly.

_'…Maybe he's right..?'_

Sighing, she surrendered to the kind smile, to her friend that was waiting patiently for her answer, his eyes telling her if she wants to decline she has the complete right to and he'd respect it just the same. He was strange, and somehow, it was comforting, familiar, a strangeness she didn't know she missed.

So with a small smile. she said, "I'll go with you, but just for a little while."

Johan smiled, grateful as he gave her a half-hug around the shoulders. "Okay, I'll meet you at…?"

"Michael's Coffee Shop at 3:00pm. It's only a few blocks west of here near the Avenue building." At Johan's questioning state, she added quickly, "I think it was close to the place where I heard there was a dueling tournament?"

"Yup, that's where I was at, so I should know where to go. Thanks, Asuka!"

Curious as to why he was thanking her instead of the other way around, he bowed slightly and offered a 'See you later!' as he walked past her, turning around to wave as he disappeared within the hordes of the crowd. Asuka blinked, slightly dazed by how fast that had happened, and if it even happened at all.

_'He really is spontaneous, just like Onii-san…'_

Walking back towards her apartment, she smiled. Surely, it wouldn't be that bad? She deserved a break, after all, and this would be a good chance to reconnect with an old acquaintance from her school days. Now, just to make sure Fubuki didn't find out. Then again, she'd have to tell him since she was going to be with Johan instead of going along with the karaoke event he wanted to drag her to.

Maybe she could make it to both if all went well? Shrugging as she reached her apartment, she twisted the key into the door handle, listening for the turning tumbler. If she was to do anything, she had to finished with the papers first.

Stepping in the door to be met with a rush of cold air, she steeled her gaze and went to work.

* * *

><p>"You have a <em>date<em> with _Johan-kun_?"

Papers done after a long two hours of a pen flying over paper? Check.

Fubuki spazzing out due to her meeting Johan and going to eat tomorrow with said duelist? Check.

"It's not a date, Onii-san. We're just going to catch up. That's all." She rubbed her head, leaning back into the soft plushy cushion of her sofa. In the background, she heard Momoe and Junko laugh followed by Fubuki stuttering.

"But he's taking you someone where nice that you like to go. And you are a female and he's a male. It's the foundation of a date!" His voice was loud. She pictured him standing on a soapbox, waving his hands around as he preached to the sky of what a date was.

Shaking her head, she walked towards her stove, a soft smile on her face. "But you and Ryou-san went on a 'date' before too. And as far as everyone else knows, there's no doubt Ryou's a male. About you – well, everyone has their assumptions. Aren't those the same fundamentals of a 'date', even though you insisted you both were just 'catching up'?"

Fubuki grew silent on the other end, and regarding the laughter from Junko in the background, Asuka firmly believed she had stunned her brother into being speechless. As she chuckled, stirring the softening pasta in the water, she then heard the phone being transferred from Fubuki to Junko, something about the faint trace of Fubuki trading it over, his voice, struck Asuka with concern.

"Is he okay?"

"Not sure. He's a little stunned. I think he's calling Ryou-sama right now."

Asuka hummed, "I see. It's good to hear from you, though. How are you and Momoe?"

"We're going great! Fubuki-sama offered us a room in his apartment complex while we're saving up money individually for our own. Momoe's actually applying for a job at the American branch of Kaiba Corp., as a secretary and assistant for junior duelists." Asuka smiled as Junko kept talking, a little sad that her once boy-crazy friends with their girlish states of minds were growing up right along with her.

"So…a _date_, huh?"

Well, they haven't grown up completely.

"It's not a date. He just offered to catch up while he's in town."

Momoe's laughter filled the receiver, and Asuka assumed she was on speaker. She still couldn't hear Fubuki; probably off in the bathroom talking to Ryou. "We know, Asuka. We're just teasing you! Still…I saw a picture Fubuki-sama had of him and Judai-kun. He's cute."

"I suppose. Anyway, I might still be able to be with you guys tomorrow evening. Johan-kun only insisted that we hang out for an hour or two, and we're meeting at three."

At this, Junko's voice flooded the phone, her tone awkward as she muttered, "Well, that's why we called. We can't do it tomorrow night because my boss's brother's wife is having a baby any day now, so he had to shut down the bar for a while."

Momoe then chimed in, "Yeah, it's a bummer. But maybe next weekend would work? Fubuki-sama did say you were busy this weekend."

Asuka nodded to herself as she bent her neck, holding her phone in place against her shoulders as she drained the noodles. "Yes, I am. My boss is having a child soon –I'm assuming both of our employers are related by the sound of it – so next weekend would be perfect for me." The steam rose up, engulfing her face in warmth.

"Okay. Well, we have to go. Our Chinese food just arrived!" At this, Momoe squealed, her footsteps being heard as a door opened in the distance. "Have fun on your date, Asuka-san!"

The receiver clicked off, and the line grew silent, the only noise being the rushing cold water over the soft noodles. Asuka couldn't help but smile. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, to say the least. As she glanced back at her living room, her bowl in hand as she glanced down at the graded papers, she let out a contented sigh. Being able to relax was nice, despite working had its own sweet rewards. She'd have to make sure to tell Johan thank you for the offer.

Sitting on her couch, she slurped up a few noodles. They were perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Comments and critique are always welcomed.<em>


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters depicted in the story. Proper rights are owned by the respected owners individually.

**Note:** Wonder if I should write Fubuki being kicked out of Ryou's room? Regardless, hope you enjoy!

_**Just Be**_**  
>by. Satari-Raine<strong>

* * *

><p>Asuka never figured out how Fubuki received his interesting sense of fashion.<p>

All she was grateful for is that she didn't inherit that same gene.

"Onii-san…" She mumbled while glancing down at the piles of clothes he heaved on her small bed with a grin, the clothes screaming "one-hundred percent Fubuki-bought brands!" As her hand found its way through her wavy hair, she sighed to herself and she glanced at the clock.

8:04 am. In the _morning._

Normally she was an early riser, but she had planned on sleeping until 9:00. Judging by Fubuki's eager grin as he looked her way and back to the articles of clothing, sleeping in an hour more wasn't going to happen. Glancing at Fubuki, Asuka sighed as he spoke, "Now Asuka, before you start yelling, listen. All this is perfectly reasonable." His voice was too chipper, almost like how the sun was peeking out through the emerald curtains hanging in her window, only with mischief lacing the depths of each note in his words.

Something else tinted his voice, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Asuka, accepting the fact that any more sleep was going to elude her, merely shook her head. But still, this wasn't how she wanted to start her day; she still needed her coffee and breakfast.

"_How so?"_

Fubuki merely laughed, unfazed at her threatening tone as he lead her away from her room to the kitchen several paces away, sitting her down at her table filled with small plate of toast, eggs, silver-dollar pancakes and a full glass of chocolate milk. Asuka sighed, a soft smile peeking out from her lips at her brother's kindness, despite sometimes it being a little too much.

'_He's always been a decent cook.'_

She bit into the pancake, loving the rich taste of syrup and the tender dough. Ever since taking the job in America along with studying, she allowed herself to indulge in different foods (not that she had much of a choice), and she found that their breakfast customs were her favorite among their usual meals.

Fubuki chuckled lightly, leaning against the counter as he sipped a mug of coffee, his eyes slowly shifting from bright brown to a dim shade, surprisingly serious as he gazed past the rising steam. Asuka glanced, grey meeting rich brown before he smiled, the sight strange to her as the corners of his mouth peeked out past the cup's rim.

"You okay?"

He blinked, setting down his mug. It clacked against the countertop, the sound loud in the quiet room before it was drowned out by the sound of racing cars rushing out on the buzzing streets of the city. He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair, that same habit she always noticed when he was troubled. The only thing that was missing was the distant, faded smile when he tried to reassure her he was fine.

It never worked.

"Onii-san."

A long pause. Then, "It's about Ryou."

"What do you mean, 'it's about Ryou'? What happened to him?" Asuka asked, her tone mostly calmly hiding her worry. She placed her fork down gently, turning her body in her chair to face him, her grey eyes locking onto brown ones, cloudy as they wouldn't meet her gaze. Her body pulsed in nervous awareness but she forced it down, determined to remain calm and composed. Judging by the look in her brother's eyes, she had no other choice.

"He was placed in the hospital last night."

She remained silent. Fubuki sent her a grateful glance, knowing her silence was portraying her patience as he rubbed his forehead, the crease between his brows speaking of worry over his friend. Then again, it wasn't just worry for the elder sibling at the thought of Ryou in a hospital. It felt so close to being downright depression.

Coughing slightly, he continued. "Apparently he had a minor stroke last night, and the doctors haven't discovered a cause yet. Shou's over with him at the hospital now, and as far as I know from the phone call last night, he seems to be okay." His voice was quiet, clipped with a hidden undertone of worry that Asuka could relate to.

She had felt that way: useless and afraid, when her brother had gone missing. Surely Fubuki must feel similar, if not the same way now, as she once did; this is Ryou, someone whose life was held high above most in Fubuki's opinion and someone he knew how to care for in ways most can't. Yet, she also knew that while he usually was cheerful and upbeat when these things happened, when it came down to it, he worried just like the rest of them.

As Asuka paused, she realized the real reason Fubuki had grown silent on the phone last night. _'Shou or Ryou must've called him.'_ Sighing, she ruffled her own hair as she gingerly sipped her milk. On the inside, she was delighted that Ryou was going to be fine but soon grew confused as she leaned back in her chair. She wasn't going to pry on much on what happened, she'd learn soon enough. But something still bugged her.

"Why aren't you there with him now, Onii-san?"

At this, Fubuki's lips quirked up, startling the young blonde as she raised an eyebrow. "I remembered your date today, dear Asuka. You needed me, even if you didn't say it!" Chuckling, he added softly with a darted gaze, "Ryou also kicked me out of his room this morning."

Silence was heard throughout the small apartment as Asuka blinked.

'_So that explains the piles of clothes and the early breakfast.'_

She chuckled, shaking her head as she stood up to walk over and ruffled his hair fondly, nose to nose until she fell back on flat feet. "Well, if you're okay now, can you go get these clothes off my bed?" Fubuki laughed, kind-hearted with that smudge of sadness softly leaving his voice.

"Not until you pick something from it."

As they walked back, she caught a glimpse at the pile as she entered her room; Fubuki's eager disposition almost able to be felt behind her. Oh, well. Humoring him wouldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

><p>The wind was peaceful.<p>

Asuka sighed, sweeping her gaze over the crowded streets, waiting for her chance to pass. She shifted on her feet, laced in a simple pair of black sandals with blue studs on the straps that she had persuaded Fubuki into letting her wear instead of the boots he had picked. They were nice and stylish, she admitted, but they seemed a little over the top for her current occasion. Noticing the right-a-way belonged to her and several other pedestrians, she proceeded in walking, loving the comfortable cushioning the sandals offered the soles of her feet in comparison to the heels she was so used to wearing.

Checking her watch, she read 2:34pm.

'_Note to self: Never let Fubuki play dress up when he has hours to spare.'_

Shrugging to herself, she glanced down at her attire, not as self-conscious as she thought she would be after her brother's plans. The remainder of her outfit consisted with a deep blue blouse decoratively buttoned up to stop underneath her collarbone, wrapping around her shoulders in a snug but comfortable embrace. She was proud of herself that she didn't have to convince Fubuki much on the top after she matched it out with a pair of simple black slacks: breezy and comfortable but mature. All in all, Fubuki was pleased after the many hours of dress-up, which meant while he was off going to persuade Ryou into re-entering his hospital room, she was able to go meet up with Johan without any more interruptions about 'dates' and clothing.

Hopefully.

Smiling, she caught sight of the familiar wooden sign drifting carefully on its hinge over the emerald oak door, reading out "Michael's Coffee Shop" silently in her head. Knowing she was a bit early, Asuka shrugged and entered the small coffee shop with a smile, nodding to the cashier who instantly turned on recognizing her, quick to set up her usual spot beside the window, the newspaper ready on the table.

"Thank you." She chuckled as the young teen yawned before walking off, telling her to call over when she was ready to order anything. As she skimmed over the large print, she glanced around and took in the sight of the building. Several small tables, large enough only for two people, rested against the line of windows covered decoratively with sea-green curtains and cream blinds. The floor below had recently been waxed, the sleek oak floor shinning, darkly reflecting the wood finishes of the countertops and tables.

She drummed her fingers against the wood, tapping out a soft rhythm as she peered at the front page of the paper, making note of the cover page discussing the recent duel tournament finals locally and the upcoming tournaments held in Europe later on in the year. Humming to herself, she opened the grey sheets, slowly scanning the pages for the tournament. She smiled when she ran across Manjyome's name, mentioned briefly in his brother's finance article, almost as if he was supporting the rising pro with funding.

'_I wonder how Manjyome's dealing with that. I need to call him later.'_

Shou's and Ryou's name peeked out from the page after that, claiming the Marufuji brothers were almost complete with their plans to start a new pro dueling league, both males perfectly determined to support one another in all the decisions as the finalizing process arrived. As she finished the article, she noticed the last sentence: 'The only participant the two brothers have still not heard any word from is a long-lost friend: Judai Yuki.'

She frowned.

"Judai…"

"What? Judai's here?"

Releasing a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in, she turned around, noticing Johan leaning over her chair with a confused smile. She shook her head, not quick to adjust to his English as she motioned for him to sit across from her. Shrugging, he fixed his ocean-blue hoodie and followed suit, eyebrows raised at the current question.

"Ah, heh, no he's not, Johan-kun. His name is just mentioned in the paper."

He raised an eyebrow, lips curving into an excited smile. "Could I see that?" He inquired in her native tone – out of courtesy for her or just easier overall, she didn't know – before rushing out, "Well, when you're done."

"Oh, sure! I'm done. Here." Her reply was quickly rushed, Asuka feeling a weird weight of nervousness falling over her shoulders like a cloak – why was she nervous?

She outstretched the paper soon after folding it up; Johan took a moment before he noticed the offer. "Thanks! Didn't know you were finished already." Taking the newspaper, he skimmed clumsily through the pages, seeking out the name of his best friend. Asuka chuckled as he glanced up, scratching his tuff of blue hair. "And sorry I'm late. I kinda got lost in the subway." Under his breath, he added, "…Again."

She blinked at his statement, confused, before she checked her watch. 3:24pm.

".Wow, didn't know that much time had passed."

"Must've been a real good article. " He laughed, light-hearted as he made a sound of discovery, silently reading the words. "'Long-lost friend: Judai Yuki.' I take it Judai hasn't had much contact with Shou lately?"

Asuka frowned slightly, nodding – the frown wasn't one of concern; she knew Judai could take care of himself. But something about Johan's tone struck her as curious, something about it strange. "Um. Yeah. Shou said the last he heard from him was a few months after graduating, after he visited you apparently."

"I see." Out of the corner of her eye as she glanced over at the menu, she noted a small, coy and almost secretive, gracing Johan's lips, as if he knew something the others didn't. Knowing him, he probably did, and Asuka was quick to crush that discomforting feeling before it rose to steal her attention completely. "He'll show up eventually. He can't sit still, even when he visits me."

"…Yes."

Both remained silent, the atmosphere comfortable and quiet as the waiter walked over, handing them a small menu before nodding to Asuka, almost as if she was congratulating the blonde on her date despite her eyes shining in something that seemed like jealousy. Sighing, wondering if Fubuki somehow had personal spies in New York, she ordered a simple mocha frappe while Johan ordered hot chocolate. Smiling at Johan flirtatiously, the waitress walked off to fulfill their order while Johan laughed, glancing outside at the rushing crowds of New York on a Saturday.

"People seem busy in this place, almost as if they can't stop working."

"They are. It seems like they never stop to take a break. Always working and striving ahead with their ambitions, regardless of the fact that it may not always be the best route to take." She remarked before pausing as her own words dawned on her. It was strange how similar she was to this city's people, always working and striving to achieve without ever pausing life to relax or distress. As she glanced up, seeing Johan's knowing smile that didn't help much at all either, she resisted the urge to frown.

Clearing her throat, she added,"Well, isn't life busy for you back home?" Johan paused at the question, almost as if he was contemplating something while skimming through the papers, laughing slightly as he saw his own name mentioned in the recent tournament.

"I suppose it is, in a way."

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't feel like he would elaborate if she asked. Luckily, the matter was taken out of her hands as he looked at her, drumming pale fingertips on the wooden surface. "So, how did your work go last night? Feeling any better?"

Accepting the cup from the waitress as she arrived, Asuka took a small sip, enjoying the gentle steam caressing her skin despite the almost bland taste. Johan stirred in some sugar in his own drink, watching the cars outside speed by, humming to himself as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I finished grading the papers. I'll spend tomorrow planning the lessons for next week while my employer is away."

"Away?" Johan asked, taking a sip as he watched Asuka glance out the window, her expression calm and relaxed.

"His wife is in labor, so he's with her until the baby's born."

"Congratulations to him. So, uh, how long do you have to do this extra work?" He asked quietly, picking at the curtain next to him as a child waved to Ruby on his shoulder from outside of the restaurant. Ruby trilled happily, swishing her tail in glee as Johan responded to the young girl with a smile and a wave before glancing back at Asuka.

"Just this weekend. He's sending in a higher qualified instructor during his absence." Asuka stated, starting to enjoy the taste of coffee stimulating her tongue. She leaned back in her chair, enjoying the comforting simplicity of it all: nice conversation and good drinks.

"I see. Well, I'm sure you'll be a full-time instructor soon."

She only nodded, the corners of her mouth twitching just a bit.

Johan laughed before excusing himself politely, glancing around before asking a passerby waitress where the restroom was. As he walked off, Asuka sighed, a soft smile gracing her lips as he drifted away.

"This is…nice." She mumbled, grateful that this outing was going well; after being worried that it would be awkward due to the fact that they didn't know one another all that well, the surprise of the comfortable feeling she was experiencing was, well, nice.

As if she needed something like this all along.

Johan bounced back after a bit, grinning cheerfully with a calm glaze to his eyes. Noticing Asuka's smile, he brightened as they spoke through silence and short quips, her gaze expressing her gratitude and thanks without words. Asuka picked up her mug of coffee, smiling as the steam withered away into the air, fading away just as easily as her worries of tomorrow. She had all day, and she'd make the most of it.

She took a sip of her coffee. It was sweet.

* * *

><p>"But wait, explain that one effect. How would it have worked?"<p>

"The card would've ultimately broken down your defensives you had used your traps." Johan stated, hands fisted in the lush grass of a nearby park as Asuka sat next to him, laughing lightly as she watched him glance towards the sky.

Placing her deck in her holster, laying the leather case next to Johan's, she spoke, "That's incredible. I must say, your Gem Beasts are amazing, Johan-kun."

He smiled, a soft laugh slipping from his lips. "Yeah, my family is really something."

Asuka chuckled, albeit a bit confusingly, at the dreamlike tone of his voice as she scanned the park, surprised at the scares amount of visitors parading throughout the lush area of shrubbery. She rolled her shoulders at the thought, merely content at the peace as she looked up, dazed as the clouds drifted without a single care in the world.

She had always envied that about clouds and, if she was honest about herself, about Judai and Johan in general. Judai was so much more relaxed around Johan, and all Asuka had ever known of Johan in normal circumstances was calm but excited, like a coiled spring waiting to unravel. Even her brother seemed to have that carefree, peaceful attitude that always seemed to draw her in, making her wonder if she would ever achieve such a thing. She only found herself able to smile at the thought, her as carefree as her brother; It would never happen.

"You know, you do look good when you smile. Makes you seem calm and relaxed."

"Huh?"

"You're smiling. It's nice?"

"…Onii-san mentioned that once, too. It's just hard sometimes, with life being as hectic as it is."

Johan sat up, shaking some of the grass from his cerulean hair, glancing up at the clouds as if they held the answers to everything. She followed his gaze, peering out into the delicate sheens of red, orange and yellow.

"Life is life, but – well, clouds live, too! And they seem just fine floating casually away." He smiled then, almost as if a thought struck him. "So, say me and Judai are clouds? Floating away, peaceful and comfortable with life as it trails on?"

"Uh-huh..?" Asuka sent him a perplexed glance as she shifted against the ground. Unseen to her, Ruby yawned and sauntered from her position of sitting with Johan to curl gently next to her side, tail swishing against the grass in content. Johan grinned down at the spirit, leaving Asuka confused as she tilted her head slightly.

"Well, if me and Judai are clouds, then you're just a star, Asuka."

"I don't think I understand what you mean, Johan-kun." Blonde locks were pushed over a shoulder, swishing against her back as she peered back at the sun, watching as it drifted down to the horizon, bidding the daylight goodbye as the moon slowly began its decent into the world of New York.

Laughing, he continued, his voice a dreamy whisper that surprisingly held its own over the loud honking off passing cars. "Stars always work without stopping, lighting up the world whenever the moon is absent. Well, even when the moon is out, the nightlights of the sky always work hard to make sure darkness doesn't take over." He ran fingers through blue locks before sighing happily. "Even when clouds block them at night, they still shine through, always working and trying to mark their presence in the world, almost as if their light is endless."

"You're like that, Asuka. You keep on going no matter what." Johan laughed, almost embarrassed, his words filling the silence between them as she merely offered a smile, flattered at his words.

"All right, then. If you'll be a cloud, then I'll just be a star." She spoke, her voice quiet as if she couldn't believe she would speak clearly, as if the words seemed a bit too strange for her, as if the clouds rolling in overhead would smother up her voice. But, like he said, she'd strive no matter what, and something about that made her happy, a plain and simple happiness, as if she needed to hear that about her determination instead of praise.

He laughed. "Just be who you are."

As she looked up, she saw the moon, the bright moon, eliminating the ground below with a embracing and brilliant light, powered by the millions of stars dancing around it in a ritual as old as time. Everything was peaceful and calm, and tomorrow seemed to be put on hold, almost forgotten as she looked over at Johan who was beaming.

Asuka found that she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><em>Comments and critique are always welcomed.<em>


End file.
